Run Away: A Teen Titans Novel
by maximumride1Sky
Summary: After defeating her father in battle, Raven is being hunted and chased by all sorts of villains who want her for the same thing: the gem. Throughout her living nightmare, she finds comfort in a fellow Teen Titan who is willing to accept her for who she is, as well as her past. Find out who is behind this evil scheme! RobinxRaven. rated T for swearing. I do not own the Teen Titans!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! Welcome to my story, Run Away! I hope you enjoy it! Please review, and I'll send you a virtual kiss. This chapter will be short, just as a little foreground before the story; however, the chapters will get longer as I go on, so don't worry! :) Enjoy! 3**

Running. That's all she knew what to do. She ran from Azerath, the monks, and now she was running away from the only place she could call home. Tiny beads of sweat formed on her forehead, purple strands of hair sticking to it as her breath got faster and harder. She pumped her arms faster, afraid to slow down, for they would catch her. She couldn't fly or even transport. She was powerless. She knew she had no hope.

Everyone seemed to be after her. After she defeated her father, Trigon, the worst of all enemies found out she was a portal. Now they were after her, after the gem, and they would stop at nothing to get it. Scarth and his army were chasing her now, away from her home. And this was just one enemy she had. He arose shortly after their trip to Tokyo. The rest of the titans had no idea. But he would come to here in her dreams, in her meditation, and even in her everyday thoughts. And it hurt. One day she stayed home when all the others had gone, and he came to her. Fortunately she was able to fend him off. But he only came when he knew she was vulnerable.

There were others, and if she ran too far, or too far to the right or left, she could be walking into a trap. Her arms lit up with the Mark of Scath. She was done. She was gone.

Raven was trapped.

"Nooo!" Raven screamed, jumping up in bed, her body covered in sweat. it was just a dream. Too vivid of a dream, but nonetheless a dream. Her breathing was heavy, as if she was panting for air. It's okay, she thought to herself, just a dream. She took in a deep breath. As soon as she did that, the deep gravely voice of Scarth filled her mind. She fell to the ground in pain, clutching her head. "No Raven, not a dream at all. A nightmare. A nightmare that will come true."

"No. You're wrong. I will never give in to you. I defeated my father, you are no match for me." She said in a shaky voice.

"Ah, you see that is where you are wrong, Raven. You see, I have already won the war."

"AHH. Just GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Raven nearly screamed. A lamp near her exploded due to her emotions. Her night gown was drenched in sweat, her hair a mess, tears brimming her eyes.

Suddenly there was a frantic knock at the door. She slowly and shakily got up and walked to her door. She took another deep breath before opening it.

She opened the door and Robin stood before her with a worried look on his face, his hands on eather side of the door frame.

"Raven what's wrong? I heard you scream."

"It was nothing you need to worry about, Robin. Go back to bed." Tears were still brimming her eyes, and Robin could see that.

"Raven-"

"Goodnight, Robin." Raven turned around, but Robin stuck his arm between the door and the frame so it would open back up.

"It's okay, Raven. Just let it out." He was staring at her back, her head looking at the ground, her shoulders starting to shake. She fell to her knees, covering her face, crying out of fear. Robin rushed to her side, kneeling down and putting his arms around her shoulders. "Shh, it's okay." He comforted her. She leaned her head into his shoulder and cried, just letting all of her emotions out. They stood like that for a long time.

When Raven couldn't cry any longer, she explained everything to Robin. Thats why she liked talking to him because he never expected you to explain yourself, he was just there for you.

After she was done explaining everything, Robin asked, "But why now? Why not right after you defeated Trigon?"

"I honestly don't know."

Robin sighed, "Well you should get some sleep. I'll try to figure this all out in the morning. It doesnt make much sense, but hopefully I can get some leads. Of course, I'll need your help with that." Robin stood up and made his way for the door. "Goodnight Raven."

"Goodnight Robin." She paused. "Robin?" He turned his head to face her. "Thank you. You're a great friend."

He smiled. "Anytime. Just returning the favor."

And with that, Raven was alone again.

But the strange thing was, for the first time in her life, she didn't want to be alone.

Because when she was, she was alone, drowning in her own fear.

**So! LOVED IT? HATED IT? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks so much for reading! **

**See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey Everyone! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, sorry for the delay in uploading a new one, I've been super sick these past few months. Things are starting to get better, so I'll post some more! Thanks, and Enjoy!**

Today was training day, and all the members of the Teen Titans gathered on the roof for their training course. Raven was the last to show up, her usual dark blue cape, now a dark grey. Though everyone noticed the change, no one questioned her, but they all knew something was up.

"Ok Titans." Robin started, "Cyborg created a new course that fits the abilities of your individual skills and powers."

"It runs on your success, meaning, the more you do, the harder it gets, and once it gets started, it doesn't stop till the finish line." Cyborg finished.

"Cool Dude!" Beast Boy gave Cyborg a high-five, only for Cyborg to pull away at the last minute, leaving Beast Boy flat on his face.

"You're gonna need to be a lot quicker for the course, BB" Cyborg said with a chuckle

"I'll show you!" Beast Boy explained, then turned to Robin, "I'll go first."

"Friends," Starfire started with a troubled expression on her face, "I do not believe this is such a good idea."

"Why say that, Star?" Robin asked.

"I do not know, I have the feeling in the stomach pit that something terrible will happen."

"Star, it's a training course, nothing bad is going to happen." Cyborg explained.

Though silent the whole time, Raven, too, felt troubled. Perhaps it was because of her nightmares. She quickly shook it off and followed Robin, Cyborg and Starfire to the deck to watch Beast Boy complete his course.

Beast Boy quickly finished his course and the others went, leaving Raven the last to go. Though she never messed up on her course, she felt uneasy, and felt a slight headache come on. She rubbed her temples, while walking to the starting line. She took a deep breath, rose in the air, and started flying. Boxes and objects were thrown at her, as she quickly captured them with her dark magic, throwing them back. She was focused, agile, and quick. She could hear the cheer of her team mates in the background as she sped on through the course.

Suddenly, her head erupted with pain, causing her hands to fly to her head, allowing the boxes to hit her. She heard a low chuckle in the background. It was Him. She couldn't open her eyes, but it was most definitely Scarth. Above the chuckling, and the words being spoken by Scarth, she heard Robin shouting her name, then to Cyborg, "Make it stop!"

"I can't! It can only stop when she finishes!"

Raven was in too much pain from her head, and the things being thrown at her to even move, let alone finish the other half of the course. She felt blood trickle down her arm as a knife cut into it, obviously meant to be avoided in the course. She could do that, and so much more if she wasn't in so much pain. Visions past through her mind, visions of fire, darkness, blood even her father. They were confusing, and all she did was clutch her head, as she balanced on her knees in the middle of a course.

Suddenly, she felt strong arms envelope her from behind, carrying her through the course, "It's okay Raven, we'll finish this together." It was Robin, her really one and only true friend. Robin jumped over hurdles and used his gadgets to avoid some of the objects. Raven could only relax for a few seconds, as she realized this course was made for her, not Robin, and now they were both in it, one without the power, and the other too weak. Just as she thought that, a sharp blade from above came rushing down. She saw Robins eyes widen with fear, his grip on her tightening. She could see the finish line, then this will all be over. She took every ounce of power she had in her body. She screamed, using all of her power to hold the blade in place as Robin ran beneath it, crossing the finish line. Her head lolled back, resting on his shoulder, as he knelt down on the ground while the other Titans surrounded them.

"Is she okay?" Beast Boy asked

"Friend Raven, what happened?"

"I'm going to take her to her room, and patch her up, she needs rest." Robin said, getting up, dismissing everyone else, worried for one of his closes friends. Raven's headache subsided, as she heard one last phrase run through her head, before she passed out, "I will get you."

Robin rushed to her room, patched up her wounds and laid her on her bed. Pulling up a chair next to her, he watched her intently as she healed herself with the little power she had left. He wondered what happened to her, and why all of sudden she was so weak. But he knew not to press her for information, she would tell him when she was ready. He noticed her breathing quicken and get more rigid, sweat starting to form on her forehead. He quickly got up from his chair, not knowing what to do, looking around her room, for something. Something that can help her. She abrubptly sat up in her bed, clutching her heart, eyes wide with fear. Robin quickly sat by her side, pulling her to him, bringing her head to the crook of his shoulder. There they were, on the edge of her bed, Raven crying, Robin soothing her.

"It was Scarth, wasn't it?" All she did in response was nod into his shoulder. He rubbed her back, before pulling away from her. "We'll find him. I promise."

"Thank you. Thank you for Everything Robin. I don't know what happened to me in the course, my head just erupted with an exploding pain, I felt weak, and I felt his presence." Raven felt emarrassed because she showed weakness, but also because she was opening herself up to Robin, which she never did.

Robin smiled,"Come, the others want to see you." He helped her up, as she leaned on him for support. She noticed her arm bandaged, and her ankle in a cast. "Did you get hurt?" She glanced at him when she noticed dark blood on his thigh. "Robin! You're hurt! Why didn't you do anything?"

"I guess I never noticed."

Raven smirked. "Way to go boy wonder." She knelt down slowly and raised her hand to his thigh. She healed his leg with the little power she still had,and the power she regained from resting. She felt lightheaded, and Robin saw that and got her up. "Thank you." He said.

Raven smiled, "It's the least I can do."

Robin looked into her eyes, but quickly looked away, "Let's go get you some tea"

Raven laughed, and then Robin started laughing.

They laughed together all the way to the main room.

He could get used to the sound of it.

**OK THATS IT!**

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
